Echos Of A Harmony
by Assirym
Summary: Harmony knew this day was coming, she'd prepared herself and now it was here. There was no way she was just going to let it happen.  Alternative Ending to 3x14 'On My Way'


**Alternative Ending to '_On My Way' _**

**Future Babies!**

Le Comments?

* * *

><p>"Come on, Come on!" Harmony hissed to herself fumbling with her car keys and checking her watch. She was running out of time and at this point she was just feeling desperate. If she got to her moms house in time she could stop it from happening she could convince her not to go, steal her car keys, barricade her in her house, whatever it took.<p>

Finally getting her key into the ignition she gave it a twist and reached for her phone.

"Harmony please..." Sugar pleaded picking up the phone and stepping to the side away from the group, flowers clutched in her other hand.

"No Sug, don't do that. Just think if it was one of your moms and you had a chance to change it wouldn't you?" The brunette pleaded, her knuckles going white on the steering wheel as she sped down the road toward the Fabray's residence.

Sugar looked up across the room finding Rory's eyes, she knew with one glance he'd understand who she was talking to, all he did was shake his head, holding her gaze until she looked away over to her moms who where sitting on the white couch, Brittany playing at the hem of Santana's bridesmaid dress.

"I understand why you want to but what if it changes something... what if you stop it and Auntie Quinn gets here and your mom marries Finn. You wont ever be born!" Sugar said glancing around to making sure no one was listening.

"But she'll be able to walk... she'll get to go to Yale and ...she had dreams Sug." In her mind Harmony knew that none of that made sense, that she was honestly truly risking her own life if she stopped this from happening but it hurt to much to not even try. To just sit by and let her mother get so damaged this way.

"And what if your never born? YOU are part of their dreams, everything happened this way for a reason H. Please don't do anything stupid."

"Shit!" Harmony groaned as she pulled past the end of an empty Fabray driveway. "She's already left..."

"Harmony," Sugar began gently. "Please don't do this..." She knew the girl was right if it was her moms she'd be all over this. It wouldn't really matter what the consequences where. They had all seen the pain and hardship their aunt Quinn went trough in that chair but they where at least all together, they had each other. "Wait... this is why you wanted to come isn't it, this moment. I knew it, I knew you where lying about why you needed to tag along on Rory's mission."

"Oh well he gets to go back and change time but I have to sit back and watch this?"

"That's different H, you know that... Uncle Blaine and... it's just different."

"No it Isn't! You can't talk me out of this, please just help me? Tell mom to call her and get her to pull over and stop driving... just try please, we have to try!"

"I'm sorry H..." Sugar said gently squeezing her eyes shut as Rory came up beside her, placing his hand on her lower back. "I just can't, I'm so sorry."

"Fine. I'll just do it myself." She snapped, tossing her phone into the empty passenger seat beside her and heading for the intersection she'd been shown when they'd told her the story.

Since they've been here it was the place Harmony had taken to going when she needed to think. All this time she knew she was waiting for this day. She'd sat there on the side of the road playing the story over and over until she could picture it and she knew exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed smiling ear to ear as the girl arrived dressed in her pink bridesmaids dress but as soon as she saw the girls pale skin and shocked expression, the brunettes brow furrowed and her smile dropped. "Whats wrong?"<p>

Quinn shook her head, stepping further into the room. "There was an accident, that's what took so long I couldn't really get through."

"What happened?" Sugar pipped up a little too quickly, causing everyone to look her way confused by the panic in her voice.

Quinn shook her head again. "I dunno I didn't really see but..." She paused looking down at her hands. "It was that girl from the Unitards, the crazy one that kind of looks like Rachel... she," The blonde cleared her throat shaking her head again. "I watched them wheel her away, it was kind of terrible. It must have been instant."

Rory was already by Sugars side, his fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist trying to keep her still but the girl was already shaking.

"I just can't shake this feeling that... I dunno I feel like I knew her or something. I know its silly, maybe its just this whole week but life really is just so short, I feel like its a message I have to pay attention to." Now hazel eyes where locked on Rachel's and everyone was watching. "Don't marry him Rachel..."

Rachel sighed gripping her fingers around the bouquet in her hands and glancing over for a moment at Finn. "Quinn, I know you think I'm moving to quickly but I've heard that message this week to life is to-..."

"No Rachel, that's not why. Don't marry him because..." Here it was in front of everyone, her eyes flickering to Santana for a moment who was giving her an encouraging nod and Brittany who was watching sugar looking extremely concerned over, the for some reason very distraught looking girl. "Because I need more time to prove to you how I feel." Her shoulders squared confidence growing. "I knew if I just told you straight out after everything that's happened between us you wouldn't believe me and I thought I had time to prove to you how I feel but now... Just please, give me more time?"

Rachel's mouth hung open, along with most of the others in the room, all staring at Quinn in disbelief.

"Are you saying that you...?" Rachel's question trailing off unable or unsure of exactly what she was asking.

Quinn just nodded, wiping the side of her index finger under her eye determined not to look a sloppy mascara mess. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."

Rachel couldn't really stop the smile that crept up across her lips but the scoff from Finn made it vanish before it was even fully there.

"I can't believe this." The overly tall boy spat, looking to Rachel for answers.

All Rachel could do was shake her head, her shoulders coming up and dropping a little. "Maybe... I... maybe we are rushing things Finn."

The entire room was silent everyone captured in the crazy unexpected love triangle that was unfolding before them but the silence was broken by a loud sob and all eyes where back on Sugar who was now standing between Rory and Brittany who had her hand on her shoulder whispering her concerns toward the smaller girl.

Before she could be questioned any further, Sugar turned and bolted for the door. Brittany was quick to try and follow feeling a certain need to protect her fellow Trouble Tone but Rory stopped her.

"I'll go." He said gently further shocking the group as he hurried off after her.

"Ok so, I know this seems to be a sensitive time but... there is no wedding now?" Hiram chimed in sounding a little to cheerful, his words causing Finn to storm off.

* * *

><p>"Sugar, Sugar wait!" Rory yelled trying to catch up to the fleeing girl who had made her way out to the back of the building and was making her way down the street. "Sugar..." he said gently finally reaching her and cupping her elbow trying to get her to stop.<p>

"She's dead!" the girl yelled turning around and ripping her arm from him. "How could she be so stupid! Why wouldn't she listen?" Her resolve to get away crumbling when his arms slipped around her, pressing her into his chest.

"In this time yes but technically she hasn't been born yet." Rory soothed rubbing his hand along her back as she cried, her body shaking with sobs.

"What does that mean?" She choked out, leaning further into Rory. "So she's dead now but ... after she's born... but then she'd just come with us again and..." The brunette shook her head feeling to confused. "Oh Rory, why would she do this? What do we do now?"

"I don't know." He said honesty pressing her lips into her hair and shaking his head. "I don't know."


End file.
